1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrocardiography measurement method and an electrocardiography measurement device applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional basic portable card-type electrocardiography measurement device 1. For user convenience, this type of measurement device uses 1-Lead electrocardiography for reading a cardio electrical signal of a subject, i.e., the subject's right and left hands respectively contact (press on) first and second electrodes 11, 12 of the electrocardiography measurement device 1 for obtaining an electrocardiogram of the subject. By design, the right hand has to contact the first electrode 11, and the left hand has to contact the second electrode 12. If the right and left hands contact the first electrode 11 and the second electrode 12 in a reversed manner (electrode inversion), the electrocardiography measurement device 1 will output an inverse electrocardiogram, which affects a reading on the electrocardiogram. However, not every subject is always careful enough to contact the first and second electrodes 11, 12 correctly.
Therefore, if an electrocardiography measurement device is able to automatically detect for electrode inversion and perform a correction process for obtaining a correct electrocardiogram, it would be more convenient for the subject using the electrocardiography measurement device.